User blog:BleedingUranium/Soundtrack List!
I'm going on an adventure! Well not really. I'm making a list of where every soundtrack song plays by episode. As this means rewatching the entire series, this is most definitely a work in progress and will be updated regularly whenever. Kendama-kun is used for the middle of the episode B-side tape switch for all of season 1. S1E1 Isoge Ya Isoge! - Yui's run to school Morning Dew - Nodoka warns Yui she'll become a NEET Patrol Of Stroll - Ritsu and Mio talk to Sawako Ukkari-kun No Tameni - Mugi arrives Unreleased Track #1 - Ritsu's flashback Karui Joudan - Mugi joins and they go out for fast food Happy Languidness - Yui doesn't know what the club does Kawaii Inbou - Yui nervously attempts to get the club room Have Some Tea? - Yui meets everyone and they discuss guitarists Happy Languidness - The group interviews Yui Happy End - Yui joins the club, tells Nodoka, and the rest practice S1E2 Morning Dew - Intro Have Some Tea? - Character bios Happy Languidness - The group discusses Guitar costs Emerald Green - Shopping Small Flashing - Yui finds Giita Kawaii Inbou - The group discusses possible jobs, Mio is scared of all of them Patrol Of Stroll - Counting Cars Happy End - More counting cars, Yui wants to buy a guitar she can afford Karui Joudan - Mugi gets the price down, Yui sleeps with Giita Ukkari-kun No Tameni - Yui hasn't learned anything yet Gatten Da! (season 2 OST) - Yui unplugs the amp S1E3 Small Flashing - Yui and Nodoka walk home, midterm tests Patrol Of Stroll - Yui failed Happy Languidness - Ritsu passed Ukkari-kun No Tameni - Yui is banned Kawaii Inbou - Yui studies Virtual Love - Yui fails at studying Patrol Of Stroll - The group's imagination of Ui Morning Dew - Ui meets the group Have Some Tea? - Group study, Ritsu bored Happy End - Nodoka meets the group The Other Side Of Evening Sun - Yui's dream Karui Joudan - Yui gets 100% Tanpopo Takkyuubin - Yui forgets all the chords S1E4 Unreleased Track #2 - Intro Emerald Green - Mio announces the training camp Ukkari-kun No Tameni - Group discussion Unreleased Track #2 - Train Karui Joudan - Mugi's summer house Virtual Love - Ritsu and Yui burst in Happy Languidness - Mio takes a beach ball to the face, fun on the beach Patrol Of Stroll - Not practising Ano Hi No Yume - Yui's fireworks Kawaii Inbou - Side B Happy End - Hot tub Small Flashing - Ritsu's pictures S1E5 Kawaii Inbou - Mio hides from Yui's finger cut Morning Dew - Yui gets a bandage from Sawako Happy Languidness - The group discusses not being a club, goes to see Nodoka Unreleased Track #1 - Ritsu's flashback Have Some Tea? - The group attempts to recruit Sawako Falling Reinforced Concrete - Sawako's run to the music room The Other Side Of Evening Sun - Sawako admits to her past Hold On To Your Love - Sawako's flashback Dead Soldiers (Warai) - Sawako gets mad Patrol Of Stroll - The group tries to see Mio's lyrics Ukkari-kun No Tameni - Ritsu and Sawako react to the lyrics Virtual Love - Ritsu and Mio confront Mugi about her feelings for Sawako Gatten Da! (season 2 OST) - Mio is selected as the vocalist. S1E6 Cotton Candy - The festival Happy Languidness - Yui is cooking Unreleased Track #3 - Mio in the haunted house Ukkari-kun No Tameni - Yui and Ritsu imitate sumo wrestlers Kawaii Inbou - Sawako's costumes Patrol Of Stroll - Yui and Mugi carry the equipment Small Flashing - Tea in the club room Have Some Tea? - Practising introductions Ano Hi No Yume - Mio's morale boost Karui Joudan - Pantsu S1E7 Unreleased Track #4 - Young Yui and Ui Ii Yume Mite Ne - Yui and Ui warm each other up Have Some Tea? - Discussing Christmas plans Obaa-chan No Tansu - Nodoka and Ui are invited Happy Languidness - Mugi wins a trip to Hawaii the Super Game Of Life! Koneko No Ensou Kai - Yui screws around, the group arrives Dead Soldiers (Warai) - Sawako's entrance Tea At The Night Of Christmas - Presents for all! Genki! - Talent contest! Ginsekai No Asa - Yui and Ui sleep together Gatten Da! - Ritsu hits Yui Category:Blog posts